deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Haley Belle
(film series) (TV drama) |height = |weight = |lifespan = |family = |occupation = FBI agent |organization = FBI |knowledge = |creativity = |initiative = |emotional strength= |social = |attribute name = |attribute stat = |manga = Chapter 9: Slots (referenced) |anime = |films = Death Note (referenced) |novels = |games = |stage = Death Note: The Musical |drama debut = Episode 3 |media = |japanese = |english = |mandarin = |cantonese = |korean = |tagalog = |spanish = |portuguese = |italian = |french = |german = |hungarian = |japanese actor = Norman England |drama actor = |jmusical = Yosuke Tohyama |kmusical = }} Haley Belle is a minor character in the Death Note series. He is one of the twelve FBI agents who comes to Japan to assist L in investigating the Japanese police for the Kira case. He is only referenced in the manga, but he has a minor role in some adaptations. Plot Light Yagami controls Raye Penber with the Death Note to get him to write down the names of the other FBI agents working on the Kira case in Japan. Penber does so, and the eleven other FBI agents including Belle die of heart attacks. L creates a list of the FBI agents along with the order they received the file and the order in which they died. Haley Belle was first to receive the file, and fifth to die.Chapter 9: Slots L later shows Light a list of the FBI agents along with their times of death and the time they received a file. Belle received the file at 15:19 (3:19pm) and died at 15:52 (3:52pm).Chapter 21: Duplicity In other media 2015 television drama The character is renamed Henneth Belle in the ''Death Note'' 2015 television drama. In the third episode, Penber calls Belle to get the files of all the FBI agents, but Belle doesn't have the files and suggests he call the chief instead. Penber asks Belle to get the files from the chief and send them to him, and Belle does so. Belle has an English accent on the phone. Musical In Death Note: The Musical, Haley Belle essentially takes the place of Penber. Light finds Haley Belle's name because Belle's fiancé put information about them online, and he uses the Death Note to make Belle kill the other FBI agents by writing down their names. Belle dies by jumping in front of a train, as written by Light in the Death Note. Trivia * In the TV drama: ** Crunchyroll's official subtitles show his name as "Bell", although it is clearly written "Belle" in the files. ** His email is bellbell@abc.ameri.com. ** The FBI agents' date of death is written as July 15th, but Light says July 25th when thinking about their date of deaths. ** Belle's FBI photo is identical to FBI agent Gabrielle Foughman. However, in a later array of FBI photos, Gabrielle has a different picture. Image gallery DN 2006 FBI agent dying 3.jpg|Film series, agent Haley Belle just before having a heart attack DN 2006 FBI names written 1.jpg|Film series, Belle's name written by Raye Iwamatsu on Death Note paper DN 2006 FBI agents on computer 1.jpg|Film series, Belle's file sent to Raye Iwamatsu Musical 2017 Light and Agent.jpg|Musical, agent Haley Belle and Light Musical 2017 Light and Agent 2.jpg|Musical, Belle and Light Musical 2017 Taiwan Light FBI 2.png|Musical, Belle writing down the FBI agents' names with Light Drama FBI agents 2.jpg|FBI agents in the TV drama, including Henneth Belle Drama FBI agents.jpg|FBI agents in the TV drama; Belle and Gabrielle Foughman have the same photo Drama FBI agents 3.jpg|FBI agents in the TV drama; Belle and Gabrielle Foughman have different photos References Category:Humans Category:FBI Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Live action film characters Category:TV drama characters Category:Musical characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased